spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Enemies
Class Shadows= These immobile shadows appear in the Japanese classrooms at Room 165. Appearance They will only appear if the player shines the flashlight at them. Gameplay They are harmless until the player walks into them, they will then attack the player and deal 20 damage. They can be avoided if the player doesn't shine the flashlight on them or walk into them. They also appear at the good ending of the game, where Spooky announces the "troops" that there are enough ghosts to invade. |-|Violent Deer= The Violent Deer are enemies that only appear in Rooms 552-556. Appearance At first glance, and from a safe distance, these creatures resemble perfectly normal and docile fawns, peacefully grazing among the foliage. Gameplay While they seem harmless at first, when the player approach them, they will charge at the player, showing a mouthful of long sharp fangs. The player must either escape them by making it to the door or kill them with the axe, which can kill them in 2-3 hits. It also happens rarely, but they can jump scare the player with Specimen 8's face when they attack or get killed. Trivia * It appears they have killed The Hunter. * It is possible they are the "children" Specimen 8 refers to. |-|Howard= Howard is a minor enemy. found in a randomly generated room in Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance Howard appears to be a tall human-like figure with no pupils or visible mouth. It is a color similar to bronze, hence its unofficial name. It wears no clothes, is bald, and most of its body is shrouded in darkness. Gameplay Howard is encountered in a randomly generated room with no official name. When entering the room the player will be presented with a short hallway, walking down the hallway will lead to a small room with a locked door to the left and 2 tables with a note on one to the player's right. The room continues down another hallway where the room loops until the door randomly unlocks. The Bronze Specimen spawns at random times when looping the unnamed room. It will run at the player with a bellowing screech, and temporarily turns the screen black. This minor enemy/monster can not kill the player. Audio Trivia *Howard is a subtle reference to the very popular Silent Hills demo, P.T. *The audio that plays when Howard makes contact with the player is the same audio that plays when Specimen 12 first starts it's chase. **This sound is also sometimes heard when Specimen 1 jumpscares the player on lower floors. |-|W.A.M.= Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (aka W.A.M.) is a dark figure that appears in Room 557 behind the player after the record player stops on its own. Appearance It resembles a human-like figure shrouded in darkness. It appears to have no clothes (but may have straps around him), is bald, has a visible, long nose, and has no visible mouth. It also appears to have grey pupils. Gameplay After turning on the record player in Room 557, it will end up stopping on its own. If the player turns around, W.A.M. will appear and then quickly disappear. This will repeat every time the player turns around if they look back at the record player. Bugs * There is a bug, where W.A.M. doesn't disappear. Trivia *W.A.M. bears a striking resemblance to SCP-106 & SCP-513-1. |-|Carl= Carl is a minor enemy encountered in the Karamari Hospital DLC for Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance As you go to the toilet, you will see a door reading: "Out of order". When you see a blooded standing toilet, touch it, then open the "Out of order" door. When looking at the toilet, a small Slenderman-esque figure with a centipede segmented body would come out of the toilet and scream at you. Afterwards, it'll disappear. Lore In his early life, Carl was salesman of the year for his high sales of the Thunderstrike Volcano Mixer. Come to find out it was actually a vacuum with serrated blades inside, making it very difficult to remove processed food bits. Sadly, he was fired for misconduct when his boss found out he was smuggling large amounts of centipede eggs into work and hiding them in the ceiling. Carl's current occupation is a plumber. Trivia * When asked what he should be named, game composer Jake "Virt" Kaufman immediately responded "Carl" - who now shares a name with a QA tester for the Karamari Hospital DLC. |-|The Virus= The Virus or the big Heart is an obstacle encountered in Karamari Hospital. Behavior The virus appears in the corridor connecting the morgue with hallway featuring maintenance room and dinner room. His main role is to prevent player from entering the morgue without turning the power off. Hitting it with Axe will cause it to pulse faster for a while. Pressing E will say "I Cannot pass through it" Player can destroy the Virus by using an acid bottle, which cause it to burn out. Another way to destroy the Virus is to hit it with a Sword. Destroying the virus allows the player to bypass Monster 1's hallway. Trivia *The virus cannot be killed before turning the power off, even with a sword. *Killing the virus is counted as killing the monster, meaning that it also has an effect on the Demon Child's behavior. *This is the only enemy which can be killed during the first game. *Killing the Virus with a sword causes it to immediatelly disappear rather than burning out, also it's "scream" cuts out. |-|Gallery= EX 03 spr.png|One of the Classroom Shadows. EX_05_spr.png|A deer attacking. EX 04 spr.png|A deer in idle mode. EX_10_spr.png|Howard. MB6_21_tex.png|W.A.M. HOS_ex11.png|Carl's texture. CartenClear.png|Carl's clear view inside his toilet. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-49-302.jpg|Out of order door. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-53-767.jpg|The bloody standing toilet. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-58-381.jpg|The bloody toilet from a different angle. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-36-37-704.jpg|The bloody toilet. Cartenpillar.png|Carl appears from the bloody toilet. Virus.png|The Virus blocking the hallway. Category:Miscellaneous